


Maybe It's Fate

by Lenni51074



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because he takes everything seriously, Drunk Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fortune Telling, I love my hobo trash emo Avenger, Implied Smut, Nobody takes it seriously, Not Canon Compliant, Unrequited Crush, You read palms, but not for long, except for bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenni51074/pseuds/Lenni51074
Summary: You read palms for fun. At Tony’s latest party, Bucky asks you to read his future.





	Maybe It's Fate

“Alright, everyone! I think we’re finally drunk enough for some party games.” Tony clapped his hands together as he smiled expectantly at the team.

Natasha stared at him stonily. “Tony, we are absolutely not going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. We are not twelve years old.”

“Yeah, I always seem to get stuck in there with Nat,” complained Clint. “I know she’s my bestie, but seriously, there is no way I am kissing her. She’d kill me in five seconds flat if I tried.”

Nat gave him a look that confirmed that she would, indeed, cause his imminent demise if he attempted to try anything even remotely romantic with her. She only had eyes for Bruce, although the man in question was adorably oblivious to her amorous attentions.

“Besides, last time we played that game, I’m pretty sure you locked Steve and Bucky in the cupboard for at least twenty minutes on purpose because you wanted to see if they’d finally hook up,” Rhodey reminded everyone.

Steve blushed harder than you’d ever thought possible, whereas Bucky just rolled his eyes in annoyance. Their lifelong friendship had caused Tony to ship ‘Stucky’ even though there was nothing to ship. Steve was very happy with Sharon Carter, and Bucky… well, he seemed to be enjoying the single life. Much to your immense disappointment, because you had the world’s biggest crush on the former Winter Soldier, but you kept that information very firmly to yourself. No need to embarrass yourself in front of the man.  
  
The billionaire pouted, making you giggle. Tony was adorable when he didn’t get his own way, which was often, especially when Nat or Pepper vetoed many of his more outrageous suggestions.

“What about Drunk Twister?” Clint asked.

“No! Last time we played that, Thor sneezed and lost his balance and squashed me flat. My ribs still hurt whenever I think about it,” you objected.

“I did apologise for that, Lady Y/N,” Thor cried in anguish.

“You did, many times, and I have forgiven you completely,” you assured the blond Asgardian. You glared at Loki. “I have not, however, forgiven _you_ for making your brother sneeze in the first place.”  
  
Loki protested his innocence, proclaiming unconvincingly that he had forgotten of his brother’s allergy to feathers.

“We’re not playing Truth or Dare either. We don’t need another trip to the hospital.” Bruce shuddered at the remembrance of Peter breaking his wrist after getting drunk on Thor’s Asgardian mead, and then punching the wall after losing an argument with it. Aunt May had been _very_ unhappy after that little incident.

“No Strip Poker, either,” Wanda ordered. “I really do not need to see you people naked. Again.”

No matter how sensibly Tony’s parties started, they inevitably ended up with at least half of the team somehow managing to lose the majority of their clothing, because most of the games ended up turning into strip versions of whatever everyone was playing. Peter was banned from poker (he had THE worst poker face of everyone), and Bruce refused to partake in any activities that required the loss of clothing. Clint, Thor and Tony, however, had no such aversion to sitting around in their birthday suits.

“We could play charades,” Scott suggested brightly. He was quickly shouted down. Charades always ended in fisticuffs, because Wanda could read minds, and Steve and Bucky had some sort of telepathic connection and always guessed each other’s clues correctly. You and Sam were usually able to guess fairly obscure clues, and Peter was pretty good due to his theatrical background which nobody at school knew about. The rest of the team were hopeless. Natasha in particular threw spectacular hissy fits whenever she guessed incorrectly. Black Widow is a notoriously bad loser.

“Oh, oh, oh, I know! Y/N can do her fortune telling thing!” Sam cried happily.

“Yeah! Do it, Y/N!” Tony thrust his palm in your face, nearly smacking you. Everyone else agreed to this suggestion fairly enthusiastically.

Only Bucky looked confused. You had joined the team while he was having his trigger words removed in Wakanda, so he hadn't known you as long as the others. “Fortune telling?”  
  
Steve explained, “Y/N reads palms. We’ve all had our fortune read by her at some point.”

The former assassin looked at you curiously. “Really? You can really tell someone’s future just by looking at their palm?”

You shrugged. “Well, all I can do is tell you what I see. It’s up to each individual as to whether they choose to believe what I tell them or not.”

Tony stuck his hand back in your face again. “Read my fortune, Y/N! Do it! Do it!”

Rolling your eyes, you asked Tony to sit down next to you on the couch. He jiggled so much he might as well have been a toddler waiting for his favourite treat.

Holding his hand, you studied his palm carefully. “You have an explosive personality. You always have the best of intentions, however you often act before thinking things through properly.” You paused, frowning at his palm as you traced a line. “Hmmmm. Interesting.”  
  
“What?” Tony squinted at his palm, as if he could see whatever future you had discovered for himself.

“I see a great change in your future. Your love line indicates that your heart will finally obtain what it desires most in the world.” You suppressed your grin at Tony’s wide eyed gaze, knowing full well that he intended to propose to Pepper when they went on their holiday to Paris in a few weeks after overhearing him discuss this with Happy.

“That’s better than last time,” Tony said. “Last time you told me I was going to end up in a dumpster fire.”  
  
“Well, Dum-E set fire to the trashcan in your lab a week later, so that was probably what I saw. My predictions are not totally accurate, you know,” you grinned.

Tony stared at his palm in awe, before deciding that he was happy with his fortune and magnanimously announcing that somebody else could have a turn.

Peter bounced into the seat next to you, his young face bright and eager. You smiled at the teen fondly. He was like the little brother you had never known you wanted, and you found yourself fiercely protective of him. You held his hand and inspected it.

“Alright, Parker. Let’s see… You often find yourself in sticky situations, but usually manage to swing your way out of trouble. You have the ability to analyse and solve many problems, particularly on the fly. And you are going to travel far away.”

Peter’s eyes widened, completely forgetting that everyone knew about his upcoming school trip to Europe with his academic decathlon team.

Scott took his turn next, smiling at you expectantly as you grabbed his hand.

“Money will come to you when you do the right thing.” You quirked an eyebrow at your friend, hoping he took the hint to stop partaking in activities of a more-than-slightly dubious nature. He had the good grace to look slightly embarrassed, and promised to keep his nose out of trouble. You grinned, knowing that he was fighting an uphill battle. Scott’s sense of right and wrong didn’t always align with what was legal.

You took Pietro’s hand next, and grinned at him. “Are your legs tired?”  
  
He frowned, but admitted that they were. Running at full speed tended to take it out of him. You nodded wisely. “Ah, yes. That is because you have been running through someone’s mind all day.”  
  
The silver-haired Sokovian smirked, knowing that you were talking about his flirtation with the receptionist at the front entrance of the Avengers Tower.

Bruce blushed furiously when you declared that he was soon to embark upon a romantic relationship, and Nat looked extremely smug when you proclaimed that she would soon be united with her one true love. Everybody roared with laughter when you solemnly told Clint that his greatest danger was his ability to do stupid things when trying to be clever, and Wanda beamed when you advised that she was about to experience something wonderful. The girl had suffered so much hardship in her young life, and deserved every good thing as far as you were concerned.

Sam looked pleased when you mentioned that everybody turned to him for advice because he was wise and a good judge of character, and Rhodey was proud when you announced that he had the ability to make good decisions quickly, and take a firm stand when necessary. Loki seemed stunned when you informed him that his life was filled with love, if he would only open his eyes enough to see it – the rest of the team had actually become quite fond of him since he had returned to Earth, yet he still had trouble believing that anyone cared for him. Thor laughed uproariously when you told him with a grin that food consumed in the dark meant that it had no calories because nobody could see him eat it; he knew that you were talking about his penchant for midnight snacks, and poking fun at the fact that he had recently started to lose some of his god-like physique and was starting to look more, _ahem_ , realistic.

Steve’s fortune was simple. “You are good enough, smart enough, and gosh darn it, people like you.” He grinned at you before shoving Bucky towards you.

You smiled reassuringly at the dark-haired soldier as he hesitantly sat next to you. Bucky stared at you intently. “So how does this work?”  
  
“Well, I look at your palm, say a bunch of stuff that sounds like it could be from a fortune cookie but with more words, then collect fifty bucks.” You grinned at him, relieved when he huffed out a soft laugh. “It’s just fun, everybody knows that I’m basically just making stuff up. Nobody takes it even slightly seriously.”

He looked at you thoughtfully, then nodded his assent. “OK, doll, let’s do this. Tell me what life has in store for me.”

You very deliberately took hold of Bucky’s vibranium hand and gently traced your index finger over the palm of it, pretending to ponder the future of the former assassin.

“Doll, that’s my metal hand.”  
  
“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” You continued to inspect his metal hand, before solemnly pronouncing his fortune.

“You have a mind like a steel trap, an iron will, a magnetic personality, and a heart of gold. You are absolutely riveting.” Steve snorted into his drink while the others chortled.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at you. “Are you just making puns about my vibranium arm?” He sounded annoyed.

“Pretty much.” You turned serious. “Would you like me to do this properly for you?”

“I would appreciate that.”  
  
“Alright.” You grabbed his flesh hand and turned it over, running your fingers gently over his palm, and desperately trying to ignore the tingle of attraction that you felt towards the handsome soldier. “You are worthy enough to lift Mjölnir, but only with this hand. It won’t recognise your metal arm as part of you.”  
  
Bucky lifted a sceptical eyebrow. “Why would you say that?”  
  
“Because it’s true. Your metal arm is not who you really are.” You stared into those incredible blue-grey eyes. “You are not the monster that you believe HYDRA made you. None of us has to blindly follow the path that destiny sets out for us. We write our own destiny. We become what we do. And since joining this team, you have proven time and again to be steadfast, and loyal, and completely trustworthy. You absolutely deserve your place in this team, even if you don’t believe it yourself. And you have won the love of all of us, because we see who you really are.”

You felt yourself turn red as those steely eyes continued to stare at you. “Anyway, that’s what I see. It’s up to you whether you take anything from it or not.”

Bucky merely continued to stare at you, before nodding briefly. He stood up abruptly and headed towards the bar. Your shoulders slumped dejectedly, fearing that you had unwittingly upset him. Suddenly, the party no longer seemed like fun to you. You left quietly, not noticing a pair of ice-blue eyes following you.

*************************************

You were startled by a knock at your bedroom door. Opening it cautiously, you were even more stunned to find yourself face to face with Bucky.  
  
“You left the party, doll,” he said sternly, barging into your room before you could invite him in, slamming the door shut behind him.

“I was feeling tired. Fortune telling takes it out of me,” you shrugged, hoping that he would buy your excuse.

“Did you mean it?”  
  
Your brow furrowed in confusion. “Did I mean what?”

“When you said you love me.”  
  
“Of course. Everybody loves you, Bucky. You’re a good man.”  
  
He shook his head. “Not what I meant, doll. I mean, do _you_ love me?”  
  
You blinked. You hadn’t told anybody of your feelings towards Bucky. As far as you were aware, nobody knew of your unrequited crush on him.

After a few seconds of silence, Bucky stepped towards you, causing you to back away from him. You only stopped when your back hit the wall, and he caged you in with an arm at either side of your head. He continued to stare at you intently. “I’m gonna ask you one more time, doll. Do you love me?”  
  
You couldn’t say anything. You suddenly found it impossible to breathe. All you could do was nod your head softly.

Before you could react, Bucky crashed his lips onto yours. It only took a second for your brain to catch up, and you responded enthusiastically. You felt him smirk against your mouth when you twined your fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

Eventually, when you were feeling dizzy and out of breath, he pulled away and rested his forehead against yours, those amazing eyes once again staring into yours intently. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

“Yes, Bucky, I love you,” you whispered.  
  
“Good. Because I’ve loved you pretty much from the moment I met you, but I’ve been too shit-scared to say anything. Why on earth would a gorgeous doll like you want anything to do with me?”  
  
You stared at him in surprise. “Because you’re amazing, Bucky.”  
  
He huffed. “Yeah, well, I never really believed it until tonight. You telling everyone’s fortunes, and listening to what you said about them all, it made me realise how much you truly care about each and every member of the team. You’re always telling us how good we are, and your fortunes obviously reflected how you see all of us. It took you telling me that you thought I was worth something for me to finally believe it.”

“Well, you don’t seem to believe Steve whenever he tells you. I thought it was time somebody else tried to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours.”  
  
Bucky grinned at you, his arms tightening around your waist. “So, did you see anything else in my future, doll?”  
  
You scrunched your face up in mock concentration. “Well, I _did_ see you falling head over heels in love with some incredibly hot chick…”  
  
“Wow, you really _are_ able to tell people’s fortunes.” He pressed another kiss to your lips. “Anything else?”  
  
“I also see a _lot_ of sex in your future. Like, tons of it.”  
  
His smirk turned sultry. “Is that right?”  
  
“Yeah. Not sure when, though. That bit’s a little bit fuzzy…”  
  
Bucky trailed soft kisses down the column of your throat. “Well, you said write my own destiny. So maybe that part can start now.”

You moaned softly. “Well, if you insist…”  
  
“Oh, I do, doll. I am very insistent.” He leaned into you, and you could feel just how insistent he was.

You let him be insistent several times that night.

As Bucky lay beside you in the early hours of the morning, he felt that perhaps people really do make their own luck, because he suddenly felt like the luckiest man in the world. He gazed at you lovingly, admiring the softness of your face as you slept.

“Maybe you think people make their own destiny, doll, but I honestly believe that fate meant for me to find you. You might not believe it, but I do.”

Smiling softly, he pressed a kiss to your forehead, his heart swelling with happiness when you snuggled closer to him, despite his metal arm being wrapped around your shoulders.

Yes, Bucky believed that fate was real. Because he finally felt that he was where he was meant to be, and that was right beside you. You were his destiny, and for once in his life, he was willing to follow wherever the path of fate led him.


End file.
